Yûgi, Prince d'Egypte
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Ou quand un film me donne de sacrées idées et que certaines de mes amies yaoistes me tendent des perches immondes, voici ce que cela donne ! [YAOI] Atem, Roi d'Egypte se voit dans l'obligation de chercher un nouveau compagnon ou compagne pour partager sa vie suite à la trahison de son épouse...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi hormis cette histoire complètement yoloooooooooooooooooooooo ! xD Je remercie encore Kazuki Takahashi-sama pour nous avoir offert une série aussi cooooooooooooooooooooooool !

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*à complètement pétée une durite*_ Salut les gens ! Je suis en mode hystérique à l'heure où je vous écris ! Sûre qu'écrire à plus de minuit, c'est pas très bon pour le cerveau d'une yaoiste aussi obsédée que votre servante xD BREF ! Je vous présente donc cette fiction romantique inspirée par le film **Esther, Reine de Perse** que j'ai récemment vue sur YouTube ! La narratrice sera la Déesse Nout et non moi-même ! Sauf si l'on considère la Déesse Egyptienne de la Nuit comme étant une représentation de moi, dans cette histoire xD Je vous laisse vous faire votre propre idée ! En attendant, les homophobes sont prier de quitter cette page immédiatement car il y aura du YAOI ! Pour les yaoistes, bienvenus à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Précisions :

\- pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- rêves et flash-back en **gras**

\- écris (lettres, parchemins ou autres...) en _**gras italique** _

* * *

**Yûgi, Prince d'Egypte**

* * *

Tout commença par un acte de désobéissance.

Il était une fois en Egypte, régnait un jeune pharaon du nom d'Atem, fils d'Aknamkanon et de sa Reine, Néfertari. Tout deux ayant quittés le monde des vivants pour rejoindre leurs ancêtres. Laissant ainsi à leur fils et son épouse Narkisse le poids de gouverner tout un puissant royaume. Mais comme tous les royaumes puissants, l'Egypte avait un ennemi. Et cet ennemi pourtant ne le menaçait pas. Car il avait bien trop peur des trois protecteurs divins au service du paharaon. Le règne d'Atem était donc des plus paisible et vertueux qui existait dans le monde. Hors, si son épouse était fort belle et lui avait donné un héritier, elle était malveillante et vindicative. La jeune femme ne pensait qu'aux conquêtes d'autres pays ou provinces et aux richesses que cela pouvait apporter, aussi multipliait-elle les comportements outrageants afin de déclencher quelque incident diplomatique pouvant mener à une guerre. Après tout, son royal époux possédait l'armée la plus puissante pouvant exister dans ce monde, alors qu'avait-elle à craindre ? Rien ! Selon elle.

Elle perdit finalement tout ce qu'elle prétendait posséder lorsqu'elle fomenta un attenta envers son époux alors qu'ils célébraient le septième anniversaire de leur unique enfant, Ahmès. Tout se passa très vite. Un sympathisant de la Reine des reines tira une flèche empoissonnée en direction du Pharaon qui discutait avec son bras-droit et meilleur ami, Mahad. Aisis hurla au danger mais avant que quiconque ne puisse bouger, un jeune homme frêle mais au cœur pur et vaillant s'interposa entre son souverain et la flèche empoissonnée. Son nom ? Yûgi. Le jeune homme était l'unique enfant de la nourrice d'Atem lorsque ce dernier n'était qu'un enfant. Les deux garçons avaient liés une forte amitié durant leur enfance. Mais cette dernière s'était muée en un tendre sentiment bien plus profond, intense, pur et durable. L'amour avait fini par naquir dans leur cœur respectif mais le décès du précédent Pharaon et de son épouse lorsqu'Atem n'avait que 14 ans, les éloigna cruellement. Atem fut forcé de monter sur le trône et de prendre une épouse. Il ne regretta pas son fils qui était devenu ce qu'il avait de plus cher mais il en était rapidement venu à haïr son épouse. Cela commença peu après la naissance d'Ahmès. Yûgi et Atem avait pu enfin se retrouver quelques heures et en avaient profités pour converser longuement et le Pharaon en était revenu rayonnant pour le plus grand plaisir de sa Garde Royale. Même Seto était heureux de voir son cousin enfin un peu plus détendu et de meilleure humeur. Tout comme Makuba, son petit frère qui était très proche d'Atem. Mais Narcisse s'empressa de dénigrer le jeune serviteur en présence de cette même garde ainsi que d'autres serviteurs du palais qui appréciaient particulièrement le jeune homme pour sa douceur et sa générosité. Yûgi n'hésitait jamais à apporter son aide à quiconque la lui demandait et ne réclamait rien en retour à part un comportement civilisé envers lui-même. Cet affront ne passa donc pas inaperçu et le cœur d'Atem, jusque là indifférent à celle qui avait mit son fils au monde... Se laissa envenimer par la haine.

Tous hurlèrent, Atem le premier, le prénom du jeune homme lorsque la flèche se ficha dans son épaule droite et qu'il s'effrondra sur les marches menant au trône d'or sur lequel était assit le Pharaon. Ce dernier se leva promptement et dévalla les marches vers le compagnon qui avait su éclairer son enfance, le prenant dans ses bras sans réfléchir, ni se préoccuper des regards des invités, il ne fit pas non plus cas du sang qui se répandit sur ses vêtements et pressa Aisis de venir porter secours au blessé. Sans attendre le moindre ordre de leur souverain, Seto, Mahad, Karim, Shimone et Aknadin donnèrent des ordres pour que l'on capture le responsable de cet attentat manqué et qu'on l'enferme dans un cachot afin qu'ils puissent l'interroger. Seto était sans doute le plus furieux d'entre tous.

Il connaissait le jeune homme depuis longtemps et c'était d'ailleurs lui qui gardait souvent Makuba durant son absence. Jamais Yûgi ne l'avait jugé pour quoi que ce soit, l'acceptant comme il était froid et souvent blessant dans ses mots. Le brun lui devait également son bonheur bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit à voix haute. Comment ? Disons que Yûgi avait joué les entremetteurs entre lui et l'un des apprentis mage-guerrier de Mahad, un magnifique blond répondant au doux nom de Joey. Quoi qu'il en soit, Seto jura intérieurement. Il était quasiment certain que la Reine était responsable de cet acte odieux et il allait tout faire pour le prouver !

Atem, lui était aux côtés d'Aisis qui s'afférait à soigner le jeune serviteur blessé pour avoir protégé leur roi de cette attaque en traitre. Il était partagé entre la colère, la haine et le désespoir et sa peine de voir la personne qu'il aimait dans un tel état. En effet, depuis son union avec Narkisse, il n'avait cessé de scruter ses sentiments pour finalement s'en rendre compte. Il aimait Yûgi plus que tout. Bien sûr, il aimait Ahmès, son enfant mais Yûgi, il savait que celui-ci était la personne qui lui était destinée. Aussi, le voir si pâle, à demi conscient et couvert de sang, le Pharaon souffrait le martyr intérieurement. Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour les autres membres de la Garde Royale présents. Tous comprirent aisément ce qu'il se passait chez leur souverain. Shimone sentit alors que le Destin allait se mettre en marche et offrir le bonheur autant à l'Egypte qu'à son pharaon.

Et c'est avec un immense plaisir, que moi, Nout, Déesse de la Nuit vais vous contenter cette histoire d'amour hors du commun.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos :

Moi : _*grand sourire fier*_ Alors, vos avis ?

Atem : _*goutte de sueur derrière la tête*_ Mais où es-tu encore aller chercher des idées pareilles ?!

Moi : _*ricane sans se cacher*_ Dans un film que j'ai vue sur YouTube appelé Esther, Reine de Perse !

Seto : _*soupir_ * Franchement je pense que tes références cinématographiques sont déplorables !

Moi : _*lui tire la langue*_ Je t'emmerde, Seto !

Yûgi : _*ne sait pas comment réagir en connaissant l'auteure*_ ...

Joey : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Et qu'est-ce que ta Seigneurie à prévue ?

Moi : _*grand sourire flippant*_ Tu ne veux pas savoir, mon cher ! Oh que non !

Bakura le Roi des Voleurs : _*lève les yeux au ciel*_ On s'en serait doutés...

Moi : _*rire sadique et ravi de ce qu'elle prépare*_ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Tous les persos : _*en soupirant*_ On est mal...

Yûgi : _*tout en imaginant le pire pour le prochain chapitre*_ Laissez des reviews pour la motiver, merci de votre coopération... _*à l'auteure*_ TSUKI ! RANGE-MOI CES FIOLES D'APHRODISIAQUE DE SUITE !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*débarque en esquivant les attaques d'un certain dragon aux yeux bleus*_ Avec presque un mois (10 jours près mais bon xD) d'absence sur cette fiction, je reviens en force avec le début de mon histoire qui vous plaira ! Ou en tous cas, je l'espère ! _*tousse*_ Sans plus attendre, donc chers lecteurs et lectrices : le début de la chute d'une Reine que même l'auteure ne peut pas supporter ! _*pouffe derrière son éventail rouge*_

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Sieba : _*lui saute dessus pour un gros câlin*_ SIEBA-CHAN ! CA FAIT TROOOOOOOOOOP LOOOOOOOOOOOONGTEMPS ! _*remarque le truc*_ Ouais, je crois que ta review du chapitre précédent ne s'est pas envoyée... Mince, du coup je ne sais pas si mon histoire te plais ^^' Bref, si elle te plait, voici la suite et j'espère que tu l'aimeras alors bonne lecture à toi, ma belle !

Angelyoru : _*en peux plus de rire de ta review_ * Je te rassure, même moi qui suis l'auteure de cette histoire, je ne peux pas non plus saquer la Reine xD Mais je crois que tout le monde ici à envie de la voir crever donc y a des chances que je la fasse mourir ! _*toute contente rien que d'y penser d'ailleurs*_ Allons, ma belle si nous avons la même définition de notre "période romantique", je suis sûre que ça va aller tout seul xD En attendant, bonne lecture à toi en espérant que cette suite te plaira !

Tsubasa Sora : _*se bidonne comme pas possible*_ Allons, Juju je ne vais pas tuer ma fille tout de même xD Sora, ma chère voici la suite et je suis sûre qu'elle va te plaire, bizarrement... _*lui fait un clin d'œil et s'adresse aux persos*_ Ça veut ce que ça veut dire les gars ! #sadiqueetfièredel'être

Renbo Dash SPARKEL : Voici la suite ! xD Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Précisions :

\- pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- rêves et flash-back en **gras**

\- écris (lettre, parchemins ou autres...) en _**gras italique**_

* * *

 **Yûgi, Prince d'Egypte**

* * *

 **Première Tablette**

* * *

 ** _ _ **Tout comme Isis se sacrifia pour ramener son amour, Osiris,**__**

 ** _ _ **Mettre sa vie en jeu pour préserver celle de l'être aimé, n'est jamais un acte humiliant, bien au contraire.**__**

\- Tout est prêt, ma Reine.

Narkisse était dos à son plus fidèle serviteur et un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres fardées de rouge. Elle avait revêtue une splendide robe de lin blanc tandis qu'une ceinture d'or soulignait sa taille et ses hanches fines. Parée de ses bijoux royaux, elle finit par quitter sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle du trône qui à l'heure qu'il était devait être noire de monde. Et pour cause, c'était l'anniversaire de l'héritier du trône. Le septième anniversaire Ahmès, le fils qu'elle avait donné à son divin époux, le Pharaon Atem. Elle grimaça en repensant à la manière dont celui-ci l'avait récompensée pour ce don de la vie, si attendu. Rien. Pas même un simple baiser courtois ! Mais ce n'était pas le pire... A peine, l'enfant était-il né et entre de bonnes mains, il la délaissa complètement pour soit disant reconstruire une relatio amical avec son ami d'enfance, le fils de sa nourrice... Comment ce petit moins que rien se nommait-il déjà ? Yûgi. Oui, Yûgi. Ce petit insecte était "adorable", selon toutes les servantes du palais qu'elle avait interrogées sur lui. Elle avait eu droit à une liste des plus détaillée sur ses qualités et nombre d'éloges sur sa beauté masculine des plus délicates et surpassant même celle des plus belles femmes du pays ! Bien entendu, elle n'en avait pas cru un seul mot ! Pourtant, peu de temps après avoir menée cette enquête, elle remarqua autre chose qui la mit hors d'elle. Son mari voyait ce fameux Yûgi tous les jours à une heure précise dans les jardins royaux et revenait rayonnant de ces entrevus ! Inadmissible ! Forte de cela, un jour, elle le suivit et espionna discrètement son époux cachée derrière une colonne.

Il conversait gaiement avec un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait légèrement bien qu'ils n'aient aucun lien de sang. De là où elle se trouvait, elle put distinguer des traits fins et une peau hâlée quoi qu'un peu plus claire que celle du souverain et totalement dénuée de tatouages ou d'ornements quelconques. Il n'était donc qu'un simple serviteur de basse extraction sociale ! L'attention que son époux semblait lui porter la mit encore davantage en rage. Lorsqu'Atem prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes avec une indéniable tendresse, c'en fut trop pour elle et elle retourna dans sa chambre en furie ! Evidemment, son état de haine empira avec les jours qui passaient et finalement, elle se décida ! Jamais ce fils de nourrice n'aurait droit à ce qui lui avait été refusé par son époux ! Jamais ! Il fallait donc employer les grands moyens. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle fomenta l'attentat visant son cher mari. Ainsi, elle pourrait tout mettre sur le dos de ce jeune impertinent et le faire exécuter ! Ravie de son projet et de la bonne marche qu'allait avoir celui-ci, elle fit son entrée dans la salle du trône et tous la saluèrent avec respect. Elle sourit avec arrogance et avança vers son propre trône, auprès de celui de son époux, qui ne semblait pas ravi de la voir... Les courtisans se mirent à converser en termes forts peu élogieux dans son dos. En effet, tous en avaient par-dessus la tête de cette femme qui ne possédait aucune des qualités nécessaire à une bonne reine. Son seul bénéfice était le fils qu'elle avait donnée au Pharaon, sept ans plus tôt. Et encore, la plupart des gens de cours la haïssaient depuis son arrivée au palais royal. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. La Garde Royale était dans le même cas de figure. Le moindre de ses membres se retenaient de la tuer depuis son arrivée. Bref... La fête battait son plein et le petit prince était couvé par Mana et Kisara, sa gouvernante et dansait avec les deux femmes en riant sous les regards aimants de son père et de sa Garde. Même Seto adorait son neveu qui s'était révélé être la copie conforme de son père physiquement. Au niveau du caractère, il était doux comme un agneau la plupart du temps... Quand il ne faisait pas de blagues... Etonnamment, le jeune prince s'était trouvé un passe-temps de blagueur très tôt. Mais personne, pas même son père n'aurait su dire de qui il tenait ce côté farceur.

Narkisse s'assit peu élégamment sur son trône sans adresser un seul regard ou mot à son époux qui n'en fit pas grand cas. Son regard vagabondait de son fils à Yûgi qui se tenait un peu à l'écart des invités et conversait avec les quelques autres serviteurs présents. Son sourire réchauffait le coeur et l'âme du souverain qui semblait éteint depuis son mariage, huit ans plus tôt. Ce fut notamment pour cela que les membres de la Garde Royal encourageaient les entrevus de leur Roi et du jeune Yûgi, en plus d'apprécier ce dernier. Aknadin, pourtant l'homme le plus acariatre de la Cour, estimait particulièrement le jeune serviteur pour sa douceur et son affection envers les enfants vivants au sein du palais. Yûgi s'occupait notamment de Makuba, le cadet de Seto et celui-ci avait une grande affection pour son gardien. Affection qui était réciproque. Dans le coeur d'Atem cependant, Yûgi avait finalement prit une place importante que le souverain espérait également avoir dans le coeur du fils unique de sa nourrice. Certes, les nombreuses qualités du jeune hommeavait jouées un rôle dans la formation de ce sentiment mais ses défauts que le Pharaon trouvait adorable chez le cadet également. Yûgi était plutôt solitaire bien qu'aimable avec les gens qui l'entouraient et qu'il croisait dans sa vie quotidienne. En outre, il était plutôt maladroit lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence d'individus issus de la noblesse ou d'une extraction sociale plus élevée que la sienne, quant bien même il avait été élevé au palais depuis sa naissance. De plus, le juene homme avait une confiance en lui très limité et se dévalorisait souvent. Ce qui contrariait particulièrement ceux avec qui il avait noué une réelle amitié. Et les reproches dont la Reine l'accablait n'arrangeaient rien à cette basse estime qu'il avait de lui-même.

La fête dura jusqu'au couché du soleil et ce fut à ce moment que la Reine lança un signe très discret à son fidèle servitur qui arma son arc et tira une flèche empoisonnée vers le Pharaon. L'ayant remarqué avant Aisis qui hurla soudainement, Yûgi, sous les regards paniqués des invités, des serviteurs et des membres de la Cour Royale, courut jusque devant le Roi d'Egypte et se posa en bouclier, recevant la flèche à sa place, dans son épaul droite. Juste avant de s'écrouler, le jeune serviteur adressa un sourire à son Roi qui horrifié, se leva brusquement de son trône et se précipita vers lui. Atem reccueillit le jeune homme blessé dans ses bras et tomba à genoux, les yeux fixés sur le visage grimaçant de douleur de son cadet. Aisis fut la première à réagir. Aussitôt, la jeune femme gravit les marches menant au trône et s'agenouilla auprès d'Atem avant de commencer à soigner Yûgi, à moitié dans le coma suite au poison qui se répandait rapidement dans ses veines. Mana et Kisara, après avoir mit le petit prince à l'abris dans les appartements de Seto et Makuba qui était avec lui, vinrent prêter mains fortes à Aisis dans ses soins. Seto était le plus furieux de tous et cela se voyait sur son visage dont les traits déjà durs habituellement, étaient encore plus froid qu'un tombeau royal. Le brun savait qui était l'instigateur ou plutôt l'instagtrice de cet attentat et prit l'initiative avec Aknadin d'aller faire parler le tireur. Mahad resta auprès des magiciennes, du blessé et de son roi. Les invités furent congédiés, choqués par les derniers évènements et Karim escorta la Reine dans ses appartements avant de rester planter devant histoire de garder un œil sur elle.

De leurs côtés, Atem et Mahad transportèrent le jeune Yûgi dans la chambre même du Pharaon et les trois femmes reprirent leurs soins. Ce fut long et le coeur d'Atem était si serré qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il savait très bien qui était responsable de ce drame, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu d'issue mortelle. Une haine incommensurable prit alors possession de lui alors qu'il adressait à Isis toutes ses prières pour préserver son amour.

\- Mon Roi...

Atem leva la tête vers Aisis qui essuyait ses mains et qui avait un doux sourire aux lèvres. Devant un tel sourire, le souverain reprit immédiatement confiance.

\- Il est hors de danger.

Un soupir de soulagement passa les lèvres d'Atem et de Mahad mais aussi de Kisara et Mana. Cette dernière s'écroula sur les dalles de la chambre, épuisée. Mahad se leva et alla prendre son élève dans ses bras. Il s'inclina légèrement devant Atem qui hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Kisara fit rapidement de même et alla rejoindre Makuba et Ahmès pour les rassurer sur l'état de santé de leur gardien préféré. Atem se leva alors de son fauteuil et alla s'asseoir sur son lit où son bien-aimé reposait paisiblement. Aisis sourit et les laissa.

\- Mon Roi.

\- Seto ?

Le brun s'avança tout en restant à une distance respectueuse de son cousin. Il comprenait bien que celui-ci veuille être un peu tranquille avec son futur -et il l'espérait- compagnon. Aussi le brun se fit un devoir de lui faire un rapport sur ce que lui et son père avaient apprit de leur prisonnier.

\- C'est bien la Reine qui a commanditée l'attentat.

Les traits du Pharaon se durcirent en même temps que sa posture tandis que son aura de magicien commençait à se voir à l'œil nu. Seto alla poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son Roi qui parvient à se calmer bien que sa colère soit toujours là.

\- Karim es-il toujours devant les appartements de la Reine ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Organise un procès publique. Narkisse et son valet vont devoir répondre de leurs actes.

\- Avec grands plaisirs, mon Pharaon.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos : 

Moi : _*scrute les persos*_ Alors ?

Atem : _*mode pharaon sadique version saison 0 activé*_ A quand le procès et la sentence ?

Moi : _*ricane devant l'expression de son chouchou*_ Bientôt, mon cher... _*se frotte les mains avec une certaine délectation*_ Bientôt...

Seto : _*soupire*_ Et c'est censé être moi, le sadique de cette fic...

Les autres : _*ensemble*_ Ah bon ? Depuis quand ?

Moi : _*se retient de péter un fou-rire*_ Depuis que j'ai décidée que Baku-chan allait jouer les méchants-gentils ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews au passage, histoire de m'encourager à les enquiquiner encore un bon moment !

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : Exa- _*vient de piger ce que l'auteure vient de dire*_ QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?!

 _*l'auteure part dans un immonde fou-rire alors que tout le monde est choqué*_


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*super fière et à survécu à la fureur de certains persos que je ne nommerai pas xD*_ Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire que vous attendiez avec impatience depuis un bon mois et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier ! Bonne lecture à vous mes yasoites et fans de Yû-Gi-Oh !

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

Angelyoru : _*ricane*_ Bah oui, je kiff les emmerder alors c'est pas maintenant que je vais me calmer ! xD Je me marre toujours autant comme une démente en lisant tes reviews, c'est dingue xD Bref, je ne vais pas m'éterniser et te souhaite une bonne lecture ma sadique !

claire1663 : De rien et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Tsubasa Sora : _*en peux plus de rire*_ LES FILLES AU POUVOIR ! _*les persos en peuvent plus des délires de l'auteure et se cassent*_ Bah ouais, il est sérieux le Seto ! Bonne lecture à toi ma belle et ricane bien ! Judai... _*regard pervers*_ JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR !

Shin no panda : _*morte de rire en lisant ta review*_ Une folle de plus ! YES ! Très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Oh ! Toi aussi t'es fan de la claque derrière la tête de Gibbs ? COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! Bref, j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira à toi et à tes autres personnalités xD Bonne lecture et au plaisir !

Renbo ARKEL : _*ricanements sadiques*_ Ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir la faire souffrir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

angicat : Merci pour tes compliments et je suis contente que le début de mon histoire te plaise même si tu ne connais pas le manga ! En espérant donc que ce second chapitre te plaira autant que l'intro et le premier chapitre, bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Précisions :

\- pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- rêves et flash-back en **gras**

\- écris (lettre, parchemins ou autres...) en _**gras italique**_

* * *

 **Yûgi, Prince d'Egypte**

* * *

 **Seconde Tablette**

 ** _A l'image de son Père, Horus, Premier Pharaon d'Egypte, rend une justice implacable._**

 ** _Savoir discerner le Bien du Mal, tel est la mission d'un Roi._**

\- Lâchez-moi espèce de cloportes ! Je suis votre Reine ! Vous me devez le respect ! S'égosillait Narkisse, tenue en respect par un trio de gardes qui l'ignoraient royalement et ce n'était pas peu dire.

\- Il suffit ! S'exclama alors la voix polaire d'un Seto ivre de colère en se plaçant devant cette créature qu'il n'avait jamais considérée comme sa suzeraine. Nous ne vous devons aucun respect ! Vous avez osée attenter à la vie de Pharaon ! Et de part votre crime, un innocent a été gravement blessé !

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas s'interposé ! Rétorqua-t-elle sans aucun scrupule ni remords pour ses actes.

CLAC !

La gifle qui démengeait le brun depuis le mariage de cette femme et de son cousin, venait enfin de s'abattre sur la joue de la dite femme. Et encore, la nommer ainsi inusltait toutes les femmes du monde. Aussi, dans son esprit il la désigna comme une simple traitraisse.

\- Si Yûgi ne s'était pas interposé comme tu dis, garce, le père du Prince Ahmès serait probablement mort ! Et par ta faute ! Tu as non seulement trahit ton Roi et l'Egypte mais tu as aussi trahi l'enfant issu de tes propres antrailles !

Seto était furieux et les gardes frissonnaient presque de terreur en entendant le redoutable Prêtre hausser ainsi le ton. Chose qui n'était jamais arrivée jusque là. Sans rien dire de plus, le brun fit signe aux gardes de le suivre. Ils hochèrent la tête et sans prendre en compte les jérémiades de la future ex-Reine d'Egypte, suivirent Seto jusque dans la salle du trône. Réunis dans cette dernière, quelques courtisants ayant une importante charge au Palais en plus des membres de la Cour Royale étaient présents pour assister au procès de Narkisse. Tout en espérant que celle-ci soit sévèremment punie, bien que personne n'exprima ce souhait à haute voix.

Seto alla rejoindre sa place auprès des autres membres de la Cour Royale tandis que les gardes forcèrent Narkisse à se mettre à genoux devant tous. Elle grognait et s'insurgeait violemment contre ke traitement auquel elle avait maintenant droit. Elle se débattie tant que sa coiffure en fut rapidement ruinée tout comme son image de Reine parfaite qu'elle avait tellement voulue inscrire dans les esprits des sujets d'Atem.

Las de ces jérémiades qui manquaient presque de lui donner une violente migraine, Atem se décida à dévoiler toute sa colère à celle qu'il avait dû épouser par devoir. Et par la même occasion, venger la blessure que son précieux Yûgi avait subie à cause d'elle. Il se leva, écrasant de charisme et d'autorité.

\- Narkisse. Tu es reconnue coupable devant tous ici présents et devant les Dieux de l'Egypte des crimes suivants : trahison envers l'Egypte et son Pharaon. Tentative de meurtre sur le Pharaon et ton époux qui à qui tu devais le respect. Blessure grave sur la personne de l'un des sujets du Pharaon.

Et la liste continua durant de longues minutes durant lesquelles, Atem se délécta intérieurement de citer les fautes commises par cette garce qui avait mit son fils au monde mais qui ne les avaient jamais aimée, ni lui, ni Ahmès. Enfin, lui jamais il n'avait aimé cette fille de noble corrompu non plus. Non. Son coeur appartenait à un adorable ange que les Dieux avaient eus l'immense bonté de placer sur son chemin lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Yûgi était un don d'Isis, Atem en était persuadé alors il avait juré au chevet du jeune homme de prendre soin de lui pour l'éternité. Bien entendu, la Déesse avait entendue cette promesse et Nout comme elle n'allaient pas se gêner pour lui donner un petit coup de main. Mais chut !

Revenons à notre procès. Une fois la liste des crimes achevée, Aisis intervient. Avec sa douceur habituelle, elle offrit à la coupable, une chance de se repentir. Chance que Narkisse ne saisit pas en rabrouant la Prêtresse devant témoins. Hautaine comme depuis toujours, celle qui était encore Reine détourna le regard et le visage, signifiant son désintéressement de la main tendue d'Aisis qui soupira. Elle avait essayé. Peinée, la belle Prêtresse regagna sa place et discrètement, Mahad effleura sa main de ses doigts, cherchant à la réconforter un peu. Et cela marcha car elle lui adressa un petit sourire et un regard reconnaissant. Atem songea qu'il lui faudrait lui-même rassurer la jeune femme une fois que cette affaire serait réglée. Le Pharaon fit un geste de la tête vers Karim et Shada qui s'avancèrent. L'un pesa l'âme de l'ex-Reine tandis que l'autre se préparait à ouvrir une porte dans son esprit pour en faire sortir le monstre. La balance pencha bas. Bien moins que Bakura, le Roi de Voleurs mais assez bas pour qu'un cri d'horreur s'échappe de la plupart de la bouche de chacun des courtisans présents au procès.

Shada intervient alors et une créature que les Prêtres reconnurent comme étant la Sorcière des Ténèbres quitta l'âme de son hôte et se rendit dans le temple d'Aisis. Après tout, c'était elle que l'ex-souveraine avait offensée. Narkisse s'écroula lamentablement sur les pavés de la salle du trône, du sang au coin des lèvres et la respiration difficile. Son regard était brillant d'une grande haine et Atem, refusant de peiner son fils, ordonna l'exil de cette femme qui était sa mère. Humiliée et furieuse d'être ainsi renvoyée, elle se jura de se venger sans savoir qu'Atem ne lui en laisserait jamais l'occasion. Quelques minutes plus tard, les courtisans quittèrent la pièce et Atem serra son amie Aisis dans ses bras, lui offrant le réconfort qu'il lui devait. La jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte avant d'accepter que Mahad la raccompagne à ses appartements. Shimone et Akanadin se rendirent au Temple d'Isis tandis que Karim retourna à son entrainement. Shada salua son roi et s'en retourna méditer. Ne resta plus que Seto. Le cousin du Roi laissa celui-ci s'affaler sur son trône sans le lui reprocher. Atem était épuisé et à cran, Seto le sentait parfaitement. Aussi, il patienta. Il savait que le tricolore avait une idée derrière la tête. Il attendit juste qu'il se décide à lui en faire part.

\- Ramène-moi Bakura.

Seto haussa un sourcil. Voilà une demande à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

\- Bakura ?

\- Il va s'occuper de Narkisse pour nous. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir nombres de grieffs contre elle...

\- Comment ça ?

Seto avait certes entendu des rumeurs mais n'ayant aucune preuve, il n'avait rien pu faire. Atem raconta alors les méfaits de son ancienne femme envers les plus pauvres de leur ville. Bakura, qund bien même était-il un voleur de la pire espèce et le roi de cette communauté, était un homme ayant assez de coeur pour se soucier des plus faibles. En effet, l'homme à la chevelure blanche apprenait à beaucoup de pauvres quelques rudiments des métiers artisanaux comme la forge ou le dressage de chevaux. Mais Narkisse, avide d'argent, en apprenant l'existence de ses nouveaux travailleurs encore jeune, les avaient accablés d'impôts, en poussant certains à mettre fin à leurs jours. Atem avait finit par l'apprendre, à peine quelques heures avant le procès et sa fureur avait été incommensurable. Aussitôt, il avait fait lever ces impôts avec la complète coopération de son gestionnaire financier qui se fit une joie de remettre de l'ordre dans tout le bordel que l'ex-Reine avait mit dans la gestion des finances de la ville et du Royaume. Ravi de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir faire payer cette traitresse au prix fort, Seto se fit une joie de faire discrètement venir celui que l'on surnommait le Roi des Voleurs jusque dans la salle du trône et la quitta sans pour autant s'en éloigner, prudent tout de même.

Dans la salle du trône, face à face, les deux souverains se jugeait l'un l'autre sans rien dire avant que le blanc ne demande la raison de sa présence au Pharaon qui se fit une joie de la lui expliquer.

\- Alors tu me demandes de débarraser l'Egypte de cette chose ? Demanda Bakura, en haussant un sourcil complètement stupéfait par la demande-oui la demande et non l'ordre- du jeune roi.

\- Exactement.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme à la veste écarlate.

\- Alors, cher Pharaon, j'accepte ! Tu recevras un message de ma part, lorsque cela sera fait ! Il se détourna d'Atem avec un grand geste théâtral et s'apprêta à sortir.

\- Oh ! Sur un ton bafin, le blanc reprit la parole. Choisi bien la prochaine fois que tu voudras te marier ! Je ne tiens à devoir faire le ménage encore une fois !

\- Compte sur moi. Répondit Atem, amusé par la provocation à peine dissimulée de l'autre qui finit par quitter la salle et le palais.

\- Alors ? Interrogea Seto en revenant dans la salle du trône.

Un sourire presque machiavélique étira les lèvres du Pharaon qui répondit de manière plutôt nonchalante à son cousin.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos :

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*dégouté*_ NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! J'OBEIS AU PHARAON !

 _*l'auteure et les persos sont pliés de rire*_

Atem : _*ricane*_ Comme quoi tout arrive !

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*mode diva*_ Sacrilège ! Mon image est foutue !

Moi : _*en rajoute juste pour le kiff_ * Ah ? Parce que tu avais une image ?

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*grogne*_ Je te hais...

Moi : _*lui envoie un bisou et un clin d'œil*_ Mais bien sûr ! Je t'adore aussi !

 _*les persos sauf ceux de 5Ds et de GX s'écroulent de rire*_

Yusei : _*soupir_ * Bon bah... On les a tous perdus.

Jaden : _*a du mal à ne pas rire*_ Ouais, je crois bien !

Jack : _*se frappe le visage*_ Rah non ! Lui aussi il va se marrer comme un abruti !

Jaden : _*lui tire la langue*_ Je t'emmerde, Jackie !

 _*stupeur chez les persos de 5Ds*_

 _*Crow et Kalin explosent de rire*_

 _*Jack se met à bouder comme un gamin*_

Yusei : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices en mode désespéré*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus et laissez une review à l'auteure, merci de votre coopération !


End file.
